


"HARRY POTTER !"

by hobiknj (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Original Character(s), Remus Lupin Raises Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Friendship, Sirius Black Raises Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hobiknj
Summary: Après leur virée en voiture pour arriver à Poudlard, Harry reçoit aussi une beuglante de sa tante t/p et de ses oncles moony et padfoot.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	"HARRY POTTER !"

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai vu quelque chose de similaire ailleurs et j'ai voulu le faire à ma sauce et on va dire que je tolère le résultat qui n'ai, ma foi, pas celui que j'aurais souhaité. J'espère quand même que ça va vous plaire !

Harry et Ron était rentrés à Poudlard dans une voiture volante ! Celle des Weasley ! Les tuteurs des deux jeunes hommes avaient de quoi être en colère. Alors que les deux garçons et le reste de leur camarade étaient dans la grande salle, les chouettes et hiboux distribuant le courrier à tout le monde arrivèrent. Une lettre tomba dans la nourriture de Harry tandis que Ron commençait à ouvrir la sienne. Quelques secondes plus tard Ronald devient rouge comme une tomate et les cris de Molly Weasley s'élevaient dans la grande salle sous les rires de tout le monde. 

Harry continuait de rire quand Hermione se tourna vers lui. « Euh... Harry ? Je crois que tu as aussi reçu une beuglante. » Immédiatement les rires autour d'eux s'arrêtèrent pour laisser place à des visage presque aussi livides que celui d'Harry. Il faut dire que Harry connaissait bien sa famille. Même si il savait que Sirius le féliciterait et Remus le regarderait avec amusement, t/p ne serait probablement pas du même avis (malgré qu'elle rigole beaucoup et qu'elle ai un sens de l'humour incroyable). Il décacheta le sceau le plus lentement possible.

La lettre fini de s'ouvrir d'elle même et il y eu un silence avant qu'une voix se fasse entendre au travers du parchemin. « Comment ça fonctionne ce truc ? Murmure une voix déclenchant des rires dans la grande salle.  
_ T/p ça a commencé ! Fit une voix que Harry reconnut comme celle de Remus.  
_ Oui bah je savais hein. Pas besoin de me prendre pour une idiote.  
_ Donne le bout de papier je veut dire quelque chose à notre maraudeur en herbe ! S'exclama une nouvelle voix.  
_ Sirius rend-moi ça ! Hurla une voix.  
_ Salut Harry, c'est incroyable ce que tu a fais-  
_ Et irresponsable. Lança la voix de t/p.  
_ Je suis très fier de toi et ta tante aussi même si elle ne le montre pas vraiment. A la fin de cette phrase on pouvait entendre le rire de Sirius et un bruit sourd rapidement suivi d'un cri de douleur pas du tout viril.  
_ HARRY POTTER ! Est-ce que quand je cri ça cri de l'autre côté ? Demande-t-elle à quelqu'un.  
_ Oui, continue maintenant, le parchemin est presque fini. Fit la voix de Moony.  
_Ah oui pardon. Elle ricane pendant moins de deux secondes avant de se racler la gorge. HARRY POTTER ! TU ES UN IMBÉCILE DE PREMIERE, TU PENSES QUE C’ÉTAIT QUOI MA RÉACTION EN VOYANT QUE MONSIEUR A FAIT VOLER UNE VOITURE ET DE PLUS ! A LA VUE DE TOUS LES MOLDUS DU COIN ! TU ES IRRESPONSABLE ! ATTEND TOI A ETRE SEVERE- enfin.. ATTEND TOI A ETRE MOYENNEMENT PUNI. Sinon je suis quand même fière de toi, ton père et ton oncle paddy n'ont jamais fait quelque chose comme ça, bravo. 

La lettre se tourna ensuite vers Hermione et continua : « Quant à toi Mione je suis très contente de toi, au moins toi tu n'es jamais en retard.  
_ Désolé de te contredire chérie mais la dernière fois-  
_ Ferme ta bouche Sirius Black ! S'exclama la voix de t/p. Tu prends toutes les lignes.  
_ Bon il y a presque plus de place alors.. Euh.. On se voit à Noël bisous !  
_ A bientôt Prongslet !  
_ Bonne rentrée. Fit la voix de Remus en arrière plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Re! Je suis désolé que ce soit si court! Par ailleurs il ne devrait normalement pas y avoir de nouveaux chapitres suivants cet os.


End file.
